Somewhat Damaged
by M4r1-ch4n
Summary: [Tradução da obra homônima, de Seph Lorraine] Hidaka Ken é um mistério para os estudantes da academia mais fina da Alemanha. Ninguém conhece sua língua, ninguém conhece sua família, ninguém o conhece. Mas por que eles gostariam de conhecer? (UA RanKen)


**N/T:** Antes de mais nada, gostaria de lembrar que este fanfic **não** é meu, e sim a tradução para o português de uma das maiores obras em andamento do universo de fanfiction de Weiß Kreuz: Somewhat Damaged, escrita por **Seph Lorraine**. Notas da tradução no final.  
**Autorização:** Esta tradução está sendo publicada com a autorização da autora.  
**Legendas:**

/blah/ Pensamento (ex/O que eu devo dizer agora/)  
"blah" Diálogo (ex: "Sua mãe.")  
„blah" Diálogo Visivelmente Estrangeiro (ex: „Wie ghet's?")

**Disclaimer**: Weiß Kreuz não pertence à autora ou tradutora. A música "Somewhat Damaged", do grupo NIN, também não.

* * *

**Somewhat Damaged**  
Prólogo

* * *

Ele ficou parado, colocando mechas de cabelo castanho atrás das suas orelhas. Nervoso. Suas mãos pareciam tremer com um medo visível até mesmo aos mais fracos olhos humanos. Seus olhos castanhos simplesmente pareciam grudados naquele ponto no chão... A pequena poça de água derrubada de um copo, desastradamente, antes que a pessoa que estava segurando-o se retirasse para a cama.

Omi observou o rapaz na sua porta, com os olhos arregalados de curiosidade. Ele apenas conhecia Ken por um dia, e já tinha percebido que o garoto era de algum jeito distante. Embora, no momento, o garoto japonês parecesse nada mais do que apavorado.

Os olhos castanhos continuaram no mesmo ponto.

Olhos azuis caíram sobre o copo vazio ao lado do seu criado-mudo, com uma rachadura perto da borda. Ele suspirou. O que estava acontecendo? O que Ken estava fazendo acordado tão tarde?

"Ken...?" Ele chamou suavemente, levantando-se o suficiente para sentar-se na cama. "Alguma coisa errada?"

O garoto de olhos castanhos na porta finalmente deixou o ponto no chão e olhou o pequeno garoto loiro na cama, "Ano... Omi. Eu vim dizendo: sua noite é boa." O garoto à porta confundiu-se no inglês, horrível, mas o garoto loiro conseguiu entender o que o outro quis dizer.(1)

"Sim, Ken. Boa noite para você também." Omi sorriu. "É tudo?"

O sorriso do garoto japonês era muito pequeno. Não era nada mais do que uma pequena contração perto dos olhos. Da porta ele curvou-se e aquiesceu com a cabeça, traduzindo as palavras na sua cabeça. Era difícil entender o duro idioma que essas pessoas falavam. Inglês soava cru e áspero nos sues ouvidos, e mesmo não gostando, ele sabia que acabaria falando. Embora fosse difícil quando a única pessoa que manisfetara interesse em conhecê-lo não pudesse se comunicar direito com você.

"Sim!" O garoto de cabelos castanhos falou, sem pensar. Ele franziu a testa ante o ligeiramente confuso sorriso do loiro. Seus olhos o traíam, no entanto. Havia alguma coisa na sua mente.

"Não se preocupe, Ken. Você vai gostar daqui, quando se acostumar." O loiro começou a se deitar novamente, "Agora, vá dormir, ok?"

"... O quê?" 'Ken' tentou traduzir o que o loiro havia dito, mas sem sucesso.

Sem coragem para se concentrar, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça de novo, fechando a porta e apoiando-se na parede no corredor. Já era passado do horário de recolher, mas ele não queria voltar para a sua cama. Nada poderia distraí-lo dos seus pensamentos, quando ele se deitava para dormir. Ele estaria perdido nas suas memórias. Qualquer coisa parecia muito mais prazerosa do que lembrar-se de tudo.

"Você." Uma voz profunda soou do fundo do corredor, fazendo Ken abrir seus olhos e virar-se para encarar quem havia chamado-o.

Um homem com olhos ferozes, protegidos por óculos de aro fino estava no final do corredor, em um terno imaculadamente branco. Duas mechas finas de cabelo preto caíam ligeiramente na frente da sua visão, mas não pareciam incomodá-lo.

Ken endireitou-se, abandonando o encosto na parede e curvando-se timidamente. "Konba... Boa noite, senhor Crawford." Ele conseguiu dizer. O nome saiu com um inconfundível sotaque japonês. Kurafurudo.

"Por que você está fora do seu quarto após o horário de recolher?" O homem cruzou os braços e manteve o olhar gelado no garoto japonês à sua frente.

Levando um momento para tentar decifrar o que havia sido dito, Ken franziu o cenho. "Eu... Estou fora."

O homem em branco piscou, suas sobrancelhas se contorcendo em um gesto que poderia ser classificado como de frustração, "Não. Você está dentro. Por que está fora do seu quarto?"

Outro momento passou enquanto Ken tentava entender o homem mais velho, "Eu disse 'Boa noite'." Ele apontou para a porta que levava ao quarto de Omi.

/Esse trabalho está começando a me irritar.../ Crawford suspirou pesadamente aquiescendo com a cabeça, não sem endurecer o olhar, "Eu entendo que você seja novo aqui. E que você obviamente não entende muito inglês. Portanto, eu apenas irei avisá-lo desta vez. Você não pode ficar fora do seu quarto após as 22 horas. Nem mesmo para dizer 'Boa noite' aos seus amiguinhos. Fui claro?" Ele parou, esperando por um sinal de compreensão do jovem nipônico na sua frente.

"Eu..." Sem palavras para responder (porque ele não tinha entendido nada do que o americano havia dito), Ken franziu as sobrancelhas e meramente disse a única coisa que havia feito os outros a entenderem-no um pouco, "Sim!". Era uma das únicas coisas que ele sabia em inglês.

Aquiescendo com a cabeça, o professor apontou a escada. "Vá para o seu quarto."

O jovem de olhos castanhos concordou com a cabeça, dirigindo-se para a escada e descendo para o quarto andar a fim de encontrar seu quarto. Ele não conseguiu evitar um certo desapontamento. Por que ele se importava em falar com alguém? O loiro era o único que se preocupou em conversar com ele, desde que havia chegado... Mesmo não se entendendo direito, Ken sentia-se bem com o garoto mais novo.

A sua mente voltou à poça de água no chão do quarto de Omi. Memórias pareciam correr pela sua mente, de novo...

Vidro quebrado. Fazendo sons agudos conforme os estilhaços do copo de vinho quebrado caíam pelo chão. As suas pontas afiadas manchadas com vermelho.

Sangue. Pingando dos cortes na sua barriga, pernas e braços. Pequenas gotas de líquido escarlate encontrando seu caminho até o chão ao meio de pedaços de cristal brilhante.

Dor. Suas mãos estavam cobertas por sangue espesso. Ele sentia como se unhas estivessem entrando pela seu corpo, através de pernas e estômago, friccionando-se contra as suas costas.

Olhos. Observando-o com júbilo descarado. Nem se importando em mascarar o seu divertimento enquanto os olhos se estreitavam e dava risada.

Água. Em todos os lugares; cercando-o. Batendo contra ele, contra o chão, como o champagne de um copo quebrado.

Ele sentiu que atingira seu limite rapidamente, conforme gotículas de suor se formavam na sua nuca e rosto. O mais rápido possível que conseguiu, entrou no quarto e jogou-se na cama. Ele desmaiou.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**Notas da Tradutora:**

(1) Ken não fala inglês direito. Isso será importante ao decorrer da história, segundo a **autora**.

Gostou? Diga que sim (ou não) clicando no botão abaixo! E comente no trabalho original da **Seph Lorraine**, se puder.


End file.
